the bright day
by unbeatenduck
Summary: sorry about the spelling made it on my iphone


The bright day

Hinata was laying under a tree thinking over the days events and think  
about what she was going to say to the person that she had a crush the  
only problem was that the person she had a crush on was a girl and she  
did not even know if the person that she liked was into girls so after  
a brife nap under the tree hinata whent home to eat dinner with her  
famliey and at the dinner table was her dad and mother along with her  
cousin's boy friend lee so hinata said hi to every one and whent up to  
her room to go to sleep becuase she was tiered and she whanted to  
think a out what she was going to do about her secert crush sakura. So  
hinata whent to sleep that night and had the most pleasent dream her  
and sakura where on a mission together and sakura got up close to  
hinata and kissed her all of a sudden and it was the most passionate  
kiss that hinata ever shared with another human and when hinata woke  
up that morning she was wet down there and she smiled to her self  
before she whent to go and take a shower so she could clean her self  
off so she could go to school. The reason why she did this was she was  
meeting ten-ten and her girlfriend temari girlfriend after school  
today and they where going to go to the mall after school so they  
colud get some stuff for a ten-ten and temari's anniversary of 4 years  
so when the bell rang after hinata's adv. Organic chem class they all  
meet at the libary and whent to temari's car which was a 1969 Dodge  
challenger and had a 426 hemi engine in it the reason she was driving  
this was temari's parents said that would buy a care if she got all  
A's in her honors class's and she did so she had her parents buy her  
that kind of care and that's how it all happened so hinata and them  
whent to the mall to get the party supplies for the big event temari  
sent ten-ten on a wild goose chase for some thing stupied so temari  
could talk hinata alone for a minute and temari said to hinata "hinata  
I haven't told any one this but you Im going to propose to ten-ten at  
the party and I would like your help in picking out a ring for her  
becuase I don't know what she would like and I guessed that you would  
seeing as you guys have been best friends for ten years" ok temari i  
will help you as long as you help me with something that i want and  
what would that be hinata well there's this person that unlike a d I  
don't know if this person likes me or not ok hinata what's the name of  
the lucky man well it's not a man temari it's a woman wow hinata I  
always thought you liked men not women well that's on I well still  
help you no matter what so who is the lucky lady hinata her name is  
sakura do you know her temari o my god we have been friends for like  
ten years If you give me your number hinata I can call you if she is  
going to go to the party ok temari will you see if she likes girls for  
me please when you talk to her yah no problem hinata ok temari my cell  
number is 568-3451thanks hinata I'll probley send you a text  
is that ok with you yah it's just fine temari ok is that the ring  
that you are going to buy yah it is wow did you see that price tag yah  
o did it'S $5,000 how are are you going to pay for that my parents  
gave me there credit card so I could buy the ri g they said I could  
buy what ever ring that I wanted to buy I asked them what I should do  
and they said if I love ten-ten as much as I do then we should get  
married so they said you can use our card so you can get her the ring  
of her dreams so yes this is the one are you Shure that you whant to  
do this yes I am hinata ok temari would you like a receipt with that  
yes I would thank you ma'ma ok let's go get ten-ten she probley  
get Annoyed that she can't find what I'm wanted om let's go I  
will hold the ring for you and give it to you at the party tomarrow ok  
that's fine I'll call you about nine in the monrning is that ok hinata  
yes it is temari thanks for doing This for me temari I don't know what  
I would have done with out your help it's fine hinata ok o hi ten-ten  
I'm very sorry temari I wasent able to find the thing that you where  
looking for that's fine my love o my god look at the time we have to  
get going alright you ready hinata yah let's get going I have to  
"study" tonight all right we will drop you off at your place then ok  
that's fine.

(temari's house)  
Hey sakura I wanted to know what are you doing this Saturday the  
reason why is that I'm haveing a party at my place and I wanted to see  
if you wanted to come to my party yes I would now I have more serious  
qustion there's a person that I know that realy likess you and no it's  
not naruto the person is a girl the only reason that the person did  
not ask you them self is that they did not want to make a fool of  
them self's if you ended not likeing women do you like girls yes I do  
canyou tell me the person's name well do you promise not to tell the  
person that I told you yah I guess so the person's name is hinata o my  
god I thought she liked naruto yah I thought that to sakura but today  
at the mall i told her that I was haveing a party this weekend and she  
asked me to help her with a pro lem that she had and to my surpise she  
asked my help with asking about you so I said I would so do you like  
women yes I do I have had a crush on hinata since I figuered out that  
I was gay the only reaso that I never put the move on hinata was that  
I thought she always liked naruto so now that I know that she likes  
girls I'm going to your party this weekend and I'm going to ask her  
out there no please do not do that on let me tell her that you are  
comeing and tell her that you like women on that's fine alright talk  
to you this weekend temari alright see you later sakura bye.

Nine o'clock  
(hinata's house)  
Ring... ring... Hello who is this it's temari hinata o hi temari  
what's up nothin much you same here did you do what I asked you for  
yes thank you is she comeing to the party this weekend yes she is  
comeing this satrday and I also asked her if she liked girls and she  
said but don't worry I did not tell her your name thanks for not  
telling her my name that's fine hinata so what are you going to do at  
the party well temari I'm going to ask her out I guess that's good  
just remember that it will be ok just be happy and don't worry that  
nothin bad will happen it will be ok no matter what all right thanks  
for the help temari your welso e hinata well I guess I have to get a  
new outfit for the party ok so Im going to let you go ye the see you  
tomarrow.

(the mall)  
When hinata was walking thoght the mall she thinking about what she as  
going to buy to wear at temari's party later that night the reason  
that hinata was at the mall to buy something for the party was all the  
cloths that she had were not very form fitting and hinata wanted to  
show off her body so her and her crush could have a little fun that  
night if she was lucky that is so hi at went and bought a little black  
dress at Victoria secerets but what hinata did not know was that  
sakura all ready think on how she was going to get hinata to have sex  
with that night so sakura called one of her friends and got some ghb  
so she could drug hinata at the party but what sakura did not know was  
that hinata already wad planing to have sex with sakura that night.

(the party)  
Meanwhile temari and ten-ten were seting up for the party in five  
hours and temari said to ten-ten I have to leave and go get some thong  
for the party is that ok ten-ten yah it's fine temari I'll just take  
a brife power nap ok tha t works and I'll pick up the food from the  
store ok since your going to do that then why don't you take the van  
so everything can fit ok that's a great idea ok I'm going toeave now  
bye ten-ten alright bye temari.


End file.
